wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Trap
Place a frost trap that creates an ice slick around itself for 30 sec when the first enemy approaches it. All enemies within 10 yards will be slowed to 40% of their normal movement speed while in the area of effect. Trap will exist for 1 min. Traps can only be placed when out of combat. Only one trap can be active at a time. Functionality Uses *Frost Trap can be used to slow units multiple times since you can always lead the mob over the frost to reapply the snare. *With Entrapment, Frost Trap has a good chance of rooting your enemies. Limitations *Trap will exist for 1 min. *Only one trap can be active at a time. *Can be resisted and some mobs will be immune to the slowing effect. Range *Self (the trap is laid where the Hunter is standing) Cooldown *15 seconds Casting Time *Instant Upgrades *Entrapment (Survival Talent): Gives your Immolation Trap, Frost Trap, and Explosive Trap a 5% chance per rank (5 total ranks) to entrap the target, preventing them from moving for 5 sec. *Trap Efficiency (Survival Talent): Increases the duration of Freezing and Frost trap effects by 15% per rank (2 total ranks) and the damage of Immolation and Explosive trap effects by 15% per rank. Rank Table Strategy * The frost trap serves the same purpose as most other slowing effects. Generally use it when you're in an instance with mobs that have a tendency to run since sometimes runners will grab adds. This is often the case with Humanoid mobs. * The Hunter talent Entrapment is apparently highly effective with Frost Trap. Apparently as of now the rooting effect is tied to all mobs, meaning if one mob triggers the Entrapment effect, all of them get rooted. I haven't confirmed this yet since I'm not Survival specced though. * I've used frost trap on a few occassions simply for mob pulling tests. When in a new area and not sure what I'll end up pulling, I'll place a frost trap behind me. If the pull is too large, I just run, the mobs run through the frost trap and make it much easier for me to escape. More of an additional security thing, especially if the group has ranged attackers or hunters that can cause slowing effects on me. --JRaskell * Something I have found it useful for is when you know that there will be multiple adds (2-3) and need to focus more on a single add at a time, place it where the tank will be, preventing the adds to make it as quickly to any cloth casters.--Vorash * Frost trap can also be extremely usefull in raids when the whole opposing team is charging to you and your team, you can freeze up to 20 players at once and give an opportunity to your teammates to move backwards safer when you and the other hunters are firing the frozen enemies.--Whisky * This trap is useful in the instance scholomance. I've found it most useful in the room with Lorekeeper Polket. Slowing down the mobs can be very helpful to the party. ---- Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Abilities